Tribrid
by Rainbows28
Summary: I have a problem. I was happy, well, about as happy as one could be living in the 21st century as a bloodthirsty vampire. Then an old enemy - one that wasn't even particularly mine - just had to come and f**k up what little normalcy I had achieved, forcing me back into the world I tried so hard to escape and my only salvation? An original hybrid named Klaus. OOC. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I OWN nothing!**

 **Alright, here is a story that I've been playing with for a while so let me know what you think! No pregnancies. Maybe some lemons but not for a while. R &R please and Enjoy!**

* * *

I moved with a speed faster than lightning through the forest surrounding New Orleans. My body slowed at the town's line before coming to a complete halt. I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky brilliant night sky, and then I realized that he was right. Beauty could not be comprehended until seen.

Tears pricked at my vision. Why was I here? I could turn and run far, far away and never be seen again. I could ignore Esther's stupid ass prophecy and her stupid ass curse that she just _diligently_ decided to place on me. Like a damn pawn in one of her games, hasn't she learned yet? Apparently not.

With a deep sigh I was just about to take off again, but a large vampire suddenly appeared in front of me. Two more appeared flanking him and I turned, only to come face to face with another. Fuck. "Alright, gentlemen let's not do anything rash. I'm just stopping in." I try to reason while glancing around at the vampires. None of them moved. Okay fine, they want a fight? I'll give them one.

One tries to grab me, but I moved with a speed faster than he could match and grab onto his neck before releasing my fangs sinking them into flesh, he released a shocked cry as my venom pierces his blood flow. He drops to the ground writhing in a horrifying pain.

The others blink before growls bubble up from their throats, like rabid dogs ready to pounce and then they take off directly toward me. My legs bend and push with great strength from the ground as I jump high above them. I twist my body turning and swinging my leg kicking out causing my foot to collide into the head of the largest one.

When I land, I turn, my body bending and kicking against the third one's gut, sending him flying backwards; his large body shattering against a tree. Reaching without hesitation my hand wraps around the fourth's throat and with the force of a freight train he's slammed into the ground. A deafening crack rebounds, silencing the air as his skull shatters. He lays there, staring up at the sky while trying to recover.

Turning with my fangs extended I bite the fifth one. And I nearly had the upper hand, I was so close to being free that I could taste it, but out of nowhere a vampire that seems to seep with power and is obviously the leader, grabs my throat slamming me to the ground. His hand grips my thigh and he tugs, shifting the bone and successfully breaking my leg. I scream. It was loud, piercing through the cool night air; sending sleeping birds into flight.

It hurt - not as badly as my transition had - but this fucking hurt. Tears pricked my vision and my defeater lifted me up, while shouting orders at the others. He took off at a speed that I had once thought was greater than any other being, when in all honestly, it was no more than the speed akin to a child running, compared to the one I had been cursed with.

We arrived at this large mansion and my leg had healed; thankfully. Two more vampires appeared to drag me in. I was considering fighting them off, because I wasn't someone they could just drag around, but in the end I shrugged it off, and figured that I was being taken to Klaus.

If I wasn't, well, they would have just signed their own death sentences. I glanced around the large compound and noticed just how massive this place was. Just how beautifully structured the interior design was. Fit for a king. Oh damn. What have I gotten myself into?

We rounded the corner, my legs still dragging behind me against the cool stone floor. There were large French doors at the end of the otherwise bare hall. When we reached them the men holding me pushed open doors. My eyes immediately singled out Elijah, good.

I looked around the room, noticing Rebekah, Hayley, some other blonde, and then, "Klaus." I say, relieved when his eyes immediately flicker over to me. He blinks once and then I was being ripped from the men and slammed against his chest. Coughing out in surprise I glanced up at him only to see him growl warningly at the men.

"Sir, she attacked four of our men-." One tried to defend, but Klaus cut him off with an amused laugh.

"Of course she did." He said with arrogance and a hint of pride in his eyes. My lips twitch up and brilliant ocean blue eyes met mine.

"Caroline. I could have sworn we had a pact tied into our declaration in the forest." He said softly. Realizing that I was pressed into him, my body tensed as if coming to its senses and I shoved away quick and hard.

"You promised to stay away. Congratulations, you kept it. I, on the other hand, promised you nothing." I remind him. Although, he couldn't let that go.

"Except your body." He decided to inform the entire fucking room. My body hums with an embarrassed anger and a low threatening growl bubbled up in my throat, he smirks. Bastard.

"I never, ever promised my body to you, you smug inconsiderate . . . bad dude." I finish weakly, a little upset that one of my morals included refraining from cursing in front of children. He snorts before clearing his throat.

"That the best you got, love?" He asks and I suck my teeth, biting back a snarky retort that would have told him where to shove it.

"No, I have more, but I'd rather not teach them to your daughter. She might just have the need to use them one day." I reason with a simple lift of my shoulder, casually glancing around. Klaus looks over at Hope in Rebekah's arms.

He hummed, nodding in almost agreement and then turned to face the men. "Did you kill any of you attackers?" He asked me and I shook my head with an annoyed roll of my eyes.

"No not yet, at least." I grumble and his lips twitch, poetic eyes still boring into me.

"Sir, she is one of your hybrids, correct?" The big guy asks carefully, as if testing the waters to make sure that question was safe. My eyes widen and I move across the room away from Klaus while he just continues to stare completely and utterly confused at the questioning man.

"What?" He asks and it was rather adorable. I press my lips together as they bring in the two men I had bitten. Both were groaning in pain as the venom created a wound so bad I actually felt guilt, _oh good_ , I'm not some horrible monster.

Klaus stares at them. Hiding his shock behind shuttered eyes and then he looks back at me. Our eyes locked, causing the room to slip away leaving just us. We remain under that spell for a little while longer than necessary, my eyes turned pleading. Begging him to lie for me and trusting that I would explain later.

"Of course she is." He confirms, defending me. Keeping my secret. His eyes held mine and they demanded an explanation later. One he would surely get.

"Take them to the rooms, I'll bring them blood in a moment." Klaus announces. The men all nod before leaving. Klaus didn't speak when the doors closed, his eyes remained on me, though.

They were slowly turning angrier and angrier taking away the warm blue and leaving a deadly black. He turned on his heel making his way carefully toward me and I pressed harder against the wall wishing I could just melt into the stone. "You are not alone?" He asked, trying to make sense of this to himself and I just continued to stare at him.

"I am." I answer and he sucks the top layer of his teeth. Confusion and anger warring in his eyes. He glances back over at his family, before the orders start leaving him.

"Camille. Take Hope home, please." He orders, voice tight and final. I blink completely and utterly dumbfounded. My jaw tightened, he must really care about her if he's allowing her to leave with his daughter. I shook my head, swallowing hard against the bile that rose in my throat.

I turn my gaze over to a little girl. No older than two, being lifted into Camille's arms. I was taller than her. I had the need to shout that fact out, but I bit my tongue. No point in looking like a moron right now. Her eyes met mine and I bit back the need to growl. She turned and left, what was wrong with me? Nothing, I was going with absolutely nothing.

"Hayley you should return to your husband." He was slowly dismissing them. No one said anything and Hayley merely stood leaving without a word, in the same direction Hope and Camille had. He was about to dismiss his siblings, but I cut him off.

"No Klaus, they should stay." I say inhaling deeply. He turns his head, eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before he was immediately in front of me.

"Are you sure?" There he was. That man I had always found worth saving. Right there, tears pricked my eyes as I nodded.

"Yes, I'll need all of you to kill me." My voice was surprisingly strong, compared to the tremor currently wracking my body. Klaus nearly stumbled back a step in complete horror.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want us to kill you?" Elijah asks me carefully, eyes flickering over to his brother before immediately meeting mine again, and I nod in confirmation, my body still pressed against the wall.

"Yes, I do. Your mother is a bitch, by the way. You know I knew that the first couple of times I had met her, but I truly couldn't understand what type of woman hated her family, her _children_ so much that she would go to these extreme lengths and why use me? It's not like you couldn't kill me." I say motioning to Klaus, he blinked.

My stomach fell to the ground as I watched a series of emotion travel over his eyes, he needed to be able to and he could . . . right?

"Right?" I asked him, needing to make sure that he could kill me. Shock fills my body as I watch his jaw grind in a frustrated motion.

"I'm not going to kill you Caroline. What's happened?" He clipped and I watch him very carefully trying to convey with my eyes that he's being naïve.

"You'll kill me." I inform him.

"No." He snaps, firmly while I just nod in acceptance, because he will. He'll have to.

"I've saved your life too many damn times to kill you now." He reminds me, anger lacing his tone and tightening the features of his inhumanly beautiful face.

"You will." I whisper and he growls.

"Give me one reason." He demands. I was quiet for a long moment, trying to decide just how far I was willing to go. Then, I realized that I needed to go all the way, because I wouldn't let anyone get hurt over that bitch mother of his. With a deep breath, I gave him his reason.

"To save your daughter." My voice was soft, but it might as well have been said through a megaphone with the impact it held. Tension thickened the air to a degree that was nearly visible. The scowl slowly disappeared from his face and a mask settled over his features. One I've seen too many times, the one that blocked his emotions, his soul; from the outside world. His walls were up full force and damn did that hurt more than a vervain knife shoved through the gut.

"Leave." He snapped, but he wasn't speaking to me, he was speaking to his siblings and they were immediately gone. _Wonderful_. I needed to inform them of these circumstances too.

"Are you . . . are you threatening my daughter?" He asks sounding far away, as if he was dreaming it all. Talking to me as if I were the ghost of his worst fear. Then determination tightened his jaw and he jerked his head to the side.

"No, of course you're not. You're not the type to threaten a child, so tell me, Caroline. What's happened?" He questioned, fists clenching at his sides. I watch him, trying to determine his stance and just how hard I'd pushed him already. I was a little wary of still moving forward with this conversation, but he needed to know. So with a deep breath, I moved closer to him.

He doesn't move away like I expected and when I stand directly in front of him, I reach out and grab his hand, keeping eye contact as I walk us from the room. Once we reach the outside, I take off at full speed, beckoning him to follow me. He does and we fly through the forest surrounding New Orleans. Once we get to a large clearing, I still and face him. He stood about fifteen feet away from me and as he took a step forward, I moved back.

"Caroline-." He didn't get to finish, because I cut him off.

"Do you remember that time you killed the witches?" I asked, taking a deep calming breath before removing my shirt and glancing back at him to see his eyes dip just slightly to my exposed flesh, before immediately back up to my eyes. We keep the eye contact and I unbutton my jeans, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes." He whispers, his eyes flicking up and down quickly. Confusion filled his gaze.

"You did it for me." I murmur watching him wet his lips quickly, before he clasps his hands behind his back in a gesture that was so Klaus, it made my heart pick up a beat.

"There could have been multiple reasons for my reason doing it." He dodges and I roll my eyes at the douche worthy explanation. I pull the zipper down, the sound was somehow tantalizing and that is _so_ not what I was doing. After that was over I pushed the tight denim down my legs and his lips lift as he looks off into the distance, but those eyes trail back over to me as if on a habit. A heat lighting within them, warming my skin.

"Caroline, are you stripping for me?" He asks, voices low as he fights to keep his eyes up. There was a ticking in his jaw muscle that I found amusing. I was tempting him, _cute_.

"Nope." I inform him, breathing heavily against the lump in my throat. I needed to get it together and show him. I needed his help, actually, I needed him to realize that he had to kill me. It was the only way.

I shut my eyes, allowing heat to overflow from my center. The power flooded my blood stream seeping into my very soul. The cracking sound of bones sounded far away and the pain was numb to me now. Esther made sure of that. When I opened my eyes, I stared up at Klaus and he stared down at me, mouth on the ground. I'd never seen Klaus Mikaelson surprised before, was it weird that it turned me on that I was the one to do that to him? Yes. Yes it was.

Although, I wasn't shocked by his surprise. I mean, it's not every day you see an old friend turn into something that was supposed to be genetically impossible. Because it was genetically impossible for me to be standing in front of him in this form. In the form of a werewolf.

Klaus just kept nodding. Over and over again. I was actually afraid he may have been in shock. I moved slowly toward him, taking my time as if I wasn't the animal, but that he was. When I reached him I placed my snout against his thigh and nuzzled. To my surprise he dropped to his knees.

"Caroline." He whispers with his hands placed firmly in the fur of my neck. It felt good to just sit there, not having to talk, but this wasn't something that I could procrastinate. So with a deep inhale of the giant wolf body. I closed my eyes, sucking the animal back inside, caging it within. As I felt cool air brush my skin, my senses slowly came back into focus and I opened my eyes. I was sitting on my knees in front of him with his hands on either side of my neck. They felt good. They felt warm.

After a few moments of letting him try and get use to my new ability, I sat back on the heels of my feet and tried to gain some modesty at my nudeness, it just never came. With a deep breath, I did something that has become second nature to me. Blood rushes to my eyes in four parallel lines on either side of my face. Seeping into my eyes and turning the iris a brilliant reddish black. Then I released my fangs and opened my mouth, giving him impossible evidence.

He continues to watch me with awe as he brushes his thumb along one sharp canine as if to see if they were real. After a few seconds I put the demonic face away and pushed to my feet. As he stood he kept his eyes down at the ground and away from me, couldn't say he wasn't a gentlemen. With speed and grace I slipped back into my remaining clothes still watching him, trying to gage his reaction to all of this.

"That's . . . not all." I confess softly and he finally looks up, only to release a wet, disbelieving laugh.

"There's more?" He exclaims, shock coloring his tone and I think I detected a small note of hysteria in his voice as well. I nod slowly, feeling a little drained from the wolf transformation, but I pushed forward, needing to get it all out in the open. Needing the rest of the weight that's been resting on my shoulders for the past months to release.

Lifting my arm, I hold out my hand flat as if giving someone an awkward fists pump, but with no fist. Then I bend my hand so that my palm is pointed directly at the ground. I release a flow of energy from my center, in the same place the wolf hides, but a place that's just _different_. As it settles on the tip of my skin, humming my body with static electricity. I slowly raise my arm toward the sky, taking every leaf, stick and - other particle not connected to the earth - with me.

I hold them there for a little while, allowing the objects to float around in thin air. In about a minute I was getting antsy, so I drop my arm and release the energy. As soon as I do, all of the objects drop back to their original spot on the ground, as if they hadn't just been raised toward the sky.

Finally, after gaining enough courage, I look up to meet his eyes. Klaus just watches me, it takes him a long moment to speak. "You're . . . you're like Hope." He concludes in a shocked and breathy whisper.

"What?" I ask confused, not sure if I heard him right.

"She's . . . a vampire, witch, and wolf in one." He informs me, but I already knew that. Nodding slowly, I move toward him until we're toe to toe. Then my hands rise and I cup either side of his neck. Pressing my lips to his. He wasn't freaking, and I didn't know how much I loved him for that, until right now. Passion grows and his mouth opens, deepening the kiss. I tilt my head back, one hand coming around to grip the back of his neck as his tongue explores my mouth.

I pull back, lips flush and body heated. I stare at him, searching his eyes. There it was . . . our connection. "We're in the same position we were in three years ago." He sates gruffly and I nod, moving away from him. This wasn't the time to give in and it wasn't the time to bring up old memories or old feelings. I needed to bury that. With a deep breath I start my story, while savoring the numbness his lips left on mine.

"I was in love with Stefan." I confess, keeping my arms folded over my middle in a protective embrace. I glanced back at him only to see him watching me.

"We were together for about eighteen months and I loved him. A lot, actually." I laugh softly, tightening the hold on my torso.

"He died and I – I lost it . . . turned off my humanity." I whisper, shame coloring my cheeks. Klaus takes a step forward, but I took one back, shaking my head and letting him know that he needed to give me space. He did.

"Your mother found me, Bonnie had released the veil on the other side and she found me. She did things. Things that hurt so badly. The pain? Klaus that pain . . . it was excruciating, so much that I turned it on, just to feel that pain. Have you ever mourned someone you loved through torture?" I ask, feeling the burning sensation behind my eyelids. His face was blurry as I watched him through my moistening eyes. He shakes his head, no.

"Well . . . it's awfully painful. A series of events happened in my time with her. Some of them are still a little fuzzy and I don't understand most, but what I do know is that, first, she gave me the cure. The cure that cured me of vampirism. I thought she was just going to kill me, you know, like in a human way, but she didn't.

"She gave me . . . magic, lots and lots of magic, just pumping it into me. It was this feeling of extreme pain mixed with extreme ecstasy. The magic flooded my system and I have no clue how long I took it or how much she gave me. Hell, I don't even know how she could give me magic, but she did.

"After that, she gave me this elixir of blood and other things. I figured out that it was the same one you and your siblings took that made you all vampires. Well, it turned me again, made me an original. I could go outside and not burn, she could stake me and I would come back. Of course she needed other magic to give me the full effects of an original vampire, but these tests, these trails. They lasted for months, Klaus, _months_. Shifting from searing pain to numbing nothingness.

"After a few more of these spells and other crap. I had the abilities of a werewolf. There were a few times when I thought I was dead, but she had a goal and she achieved it. Creating her own original vampire, witch, and werewolf. A tribrid. An original tribrid. She had weakened herself, I knew that. She died. I think. She looked dead when I left.

"Anyways, before she died she told me that to kill _her_ you must be her. She was talking about Hope, Klaus. She wanted Hope dead and she decided that apparently you loved me too much to kill me, of course I laughed in her face at that one because you don't love me. I mean, it wasn't love, Klaus. Right? Lust, a connection, but not love." I was trying to convince him, about as much as I was trying to convince myself. He just continued to stare at me, he looked a little pissed, but also . . . guilty.

"Kill me. I don't know if I'll be able to stop it or if I have control over this stupid prophecy where it says I'll be killing little girl, but I don't care and I don't want to find out, just kill me." I demand moving at full speed against him, using my full strength to shove him.

"Rip my head off, rip my heart out. Rip me to pieces! Burn them, just _kill me_!" I scream the last two words shoving him repeatedly and he grabs my wrists, moving me backwards at his full speed, causing my back to collide with a tree as he pins me.

"Kill me." I beg. His eyes just stare at me as he continues to keep me pinned.

"Kill me, Klaus. I don't want to be a monster." My voice cracks as the first tear falls. His grip tightens and his forehead drops to my shoulder. His breath fanned across the skin of my neck as he breathes in and out in a calming notion.

"I can't. Okay? I can't." He confessed in a pained whisper and I search empty space, as tears fill my eyes in the realization that Esther was right. Klaus was in love with me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going to hurt, Hope. I promise. I swear it, but please, please just kill me. Please." I beg. The thought of possibly not being able to help hurting an innocent little girl, well that was something that I couldn't even think about. Before I could say anything else, Klaus grabs my sides and lifts me to him, crushing my body against his chest. I clutched his shoulders, digging my nails into hard flesh.

"I can't, love. I won't." He swears. I was crying silently, tears streaming down my cheeks silently and then he lifts me up forcing my legs to wrap around his waist.

We stand like that for a few moments, I felt numb, not truly understanding where I was or what I was doing, until Klaus's voice rose me from the depths of my mind and soul. "Caroline." He murmurs.

Suddenly embarrassment hits me along with a familiar instinct. I lift my head and looked back up at him, a glare slowly narrowed my eyes. "What?" I snap, needing to get away from him and his warmth. I push away from him, unlocking my legs and walking a few steps away. Keeping the distance, while wiping my damp cheeks.

"There she is." Klaus grins and I smile softly, realizing that was getting a little too deep for him as well. I continue to move further away from him, but before I could get to the other side of the tree line he appeared in front of me holding up one hand, forcing me to a halt.

"Your kindness is far greater than my mother's damn magic and your loyalty knows no bounds. Why don't you . . . I don't know, get to know Hope?" He suggests hopefully.

I glance up at him and shake my head in complete and utter disbelief, "You have too much trust in me, Klaus. It's stupid." I inform him with a sigh and cross my arms over my chest, looking away from him.

"Oh, I completely agree." He agrees and my eyes travel back to meet his in surprise.

"Caroline, if you do pose a threat to my daughter I will take care of you." He promises with determination setting my jaw. I watched him carefully trying to decide what exactly he meant by that.

"You'll kill me?" I ask, hope and dread filling my chest.

"There are other ways of dealing with someone." He informs me. Then he turns and takes off back into the woods. Frowning, I follow. We don't stop for a while and I was a little confused as to where he was leading me to. Realization dawned when we appeared in front of a large white farm house. It was beautiful, homey. Klaus stilled in front of a large oak and turned to face me, but he didn't stop moving. He continued to walk backwards toward the house, gouging my reaction. He waited, to see if I would realize what his last comment meant and when I did, anger and astonishment filled me.

"You are not putting me in a box!" I scream at the top of my lungs, before turning on my heel storming toward the house.

"That is where I draw the fucking line!" I yell at him, stilling on the porch and turning to stare down at him, hands placed firmly on my hips. He stood in front of me, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Really?" He asks entirely too sweetly and I only continue to glare.

"Yes! No damn coffins!" My voice was shrill to my own ears and Klaus turns, chuckling before he shrugs and met my eyes again.

"You wanted to be dead." He reminds me and I huff, turning and pushing my way into his large house. I could feel him follow me. When I got about halfway into the long hallway, I nearly did a double take at the sight of Camille. Wow. I was suddenly struck at the feeling at how much I really hated her.

She was pretty . . . I suppose. Wait. What the fuck is the matter with me? Oh dear god, I'm losing my mind. That is the only logical explanation. "Is she staying?" Rebekah asks appearing out of nowhere and I whirl around, giving her a look.

Klaus grunts from behind me before answering his sister, "Yes."

Rebekah frowns, still watching me. "Fine, but I'll kill her if she poses a threat." Rebekah promises and I grin, pointing a finger at her and looking at Klaus. He was glaring ferocious daggers at his sister.

"I knew I liked her, I mean c'mon, we never had anything bad between us, right? I mean it was mainly my loyalty to Elena." I ask Rebekah who shrugs with a nod.

"No, I suppose not." She agrees. I nod.

"And Elena's dead, so." I inform them and she blinks.

"What?" She asks, as if that scenario was completely and utterly impossible.

I shrug before continuing with a sigh, "Long ass story with a stupid ass ending." I state, moving deeper into the house. As I round the corner I was suddenly standing in a living room of sorts. With a chirp I take a seat on the couch.

Elijah suddenly - appearing out of nowhere - lifts me up and sits down. The movement caused my head to land on his thigh. "Oh, hi English." I grunt. That was a move I would predict a child would use. One who, didn't want to use his words to inform me that I took his spot. I sat up and glared at him.

Elijah merely smirks as he continues to examine the books in his lap, "Caroline." He greets. I sigh and look over to see Klaus staring at Elijah and me. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, like I had been doing something wrong, I stand and make up some excuse.

"I'm going to go . . . eat something." I conclude with a nod, but as I go to pass Klaus his fingers wrap around my arm, yanking me back by the wrist.

"No, you're going to come with me." He decided to inform me and I raise an eyebrow, before I could tell him where he could shove his order, a voice interrupted our staring contest.

"Klaus." It was Camille. Taking that as my cue and exit strategy, I gave Klaus a smug grin and walked away from him and out of the room, but I didn't stop listening to their conversation. Immature? Yes. Don't judge.

"Yes?" He answers her.

"Marcel called, he needs to speak with you." She informs him.

"Very good, thank you." He says and I have to refrain from the eye roll that the conversation they just had deserves. Then he appears in the room I was in. Oh, I wasn't letting that go. I'm Caroline Forbes, what did you expect?

"Aww! Klaus, you have a crush! What's with you and blondes?" I tease, walking into the kitchen and jumping up onto the counter. He glares, but doesn't answer, only growls under his breath. I chuckle under mine.

"No I get it, I'm jealous; what did she do to gain the almighty king's attention?" I tease again, yes, I was going to ride his balls about this _Camille_. Giving me an annoyed side long glare he opens the fridge and pulls out a water bottle filled with blood, only to hand it to me. I watch him, waiting for his response.

"Nothing." He defends and I roll my eyes.

"Just like you." He turned the conversation into a route I hadn't wanted to go down, so I switched it back on him and snort.

"Oh please, I gained your attention because of my . . . fascination with all the beauty and wonder in all the world." I say, dramatically throwing my head back and clutching my hands above my heart.

He smirks keeping his eyes forward. Klaus leans against the counter next to me and we fall into a comfortable silence. It shocked me and warmed my belly, because right now, being able to have at least a friendship with this man, would mean the world to me. After a beat I open the water bottle and take a sip. The cool liquid was stale and not as satisfying as I wanted.

As I scowl at the bottle I try to continue this conversation. "No, but seriously. What's up with that?" I murmur gently nudging him playfully with my shoulder against his bicep.

"It's nothing . . . she's just, she's just strong." He confesses, glancing at me. A vulnerability in his eyes that I knew he only showed me and no one else. I wasn't truly feeling jealous, but more intrigued. He's already stated he wishes to be my last love, no one said he wouldn't have some in between. I smile realizing that I wanted Klaus to be happy and I sure as hell was going to be a part of helping him reach happiness, even if it meant giving him a pep talk on another woman.

"Well you should ask her on a date." I encourage jumping down from the counter and placing the cap of the water bottle back on with a grimace.

He blinks at me, "A what?" The pure confusion in his eyes caused me burst into laughter.

"God, did you get more adorable with fatherhood? Dude, you ask her on a date, like dinner, movie, or even an art museum. Whatever. Just see what's there, because I'm not getting into another love triangle with you, seriously." I inform him, sticking out my tongue and leaving the kitchen. His laugher echoing behind me.

When I reach the living room again, I move to sit next to Rebekah noticing Elijah in a large leather chair across from us. I sit the bottle of blood in front of her with a defining slam and she snickers.

"It's cold." The other blonde guesses and I nod, right on.

"Tell me about it." She grumbled, going back to painting her toenails with a brilliant red polish. We share a look of mutual disgust and disbelief, bonding over our hatred of cold blood.

Klaus walks in and met my eyes briefly before he starts to pace, "We should have a ball." He suggests. I knew where this was going and realized that I had to shut it down immediately.

Rolling my eyes I pull my knees to my chest and settle back onto the couch, "Dude, you cannot invite her to a ball." I drawl and he blinks.

"Why not?" He asks, looking upset that I ruined his idea. I smirk watching him with amusement. Deciding to go with the truth, I answer.

"Because I'll get pissed off and then she'll find out that you invited me to a ball and then she'll get pissed off and you'll have two very gorgeous blondes pissed off at you." I give him a 'duh' look while his siblings each glance at me in bemusement. Klaus blinks at me a couple times and Rebekah laughs at her brother's dumbfounded face as Elijah smirks looking back down at his book.

"So, oh wise one. What should I do?" He asks watching me and stand walking over to him, he glances over at me.

"Asking an ex-lover is not the way to figure it out." I murmur in his ear and then vamp-speed it out of that house. Before disappearing into the dark night sky, I tilt my head back and yell out defiantly.

"I'm eating something else and you can't stop me!"

When I return and enter the living room I only see Rebekah, "I'm sorry about my mother." She says and the sincerity in her voice and eyes shocks me.

Klaus, told us when you left." She confesses softly, obviously seeing my stunned features.

"No, it's okay. Seriously I'm okay." I try to ease her worry, not understanding why, but still doing so.

She shrugs, "Well you're an original and I suppose you're family now." She concludes and stands, making her way to stand directly in front of me. I tense.

"But understand this, Hope will come to no harm, because I will kill you." She promises.

I smile and nod, relieved, "Good, and I'll let you. Seriously, Rebekah I'm not interested in killing an innocent little girl. She's not Klaus. She doesn't deserve it." My voice was firm, final. Rebekah and I share a nod, then she leaves. I stood there in the living room. In my new home filled with people I had once called enemies. Knowing I would soon call them family.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus walks into the house at about eight in the morning. I look up from my spot on the couch and my magazine. The image that greets me, warms me from the tip of my head to the bottom of my toes.

Hope was holding his hands as she walked carefully, head tilted back, watching Hayley. Hayley stood behind Hope while Klaus stood in front of her. It looked like Hayley was only making sure Hope wouldn't fall back and bust her head open. Smart mom. Just as I was about to leave, Hope's eyes found mine and she made this adorable noise with a wide smile on her face as one little hand was outstretched toward me. I swallow and smile back at her, waving.

She makes a sound of happiness and runs from her father's hand and over to me in a speed that stunned me. "Holy crap, you are a fast little thing." The words flew out of my mouth in a shocked frenzy.

She giggles jumping up, clear off the ground and wrapping her arms and legs around me. Okay. I blink at Klaus and Hayley blinks at me. One of my arms was wrapped around Hope's back as I support her weight. Feeling a little awkward, I scratch the back of my neck as Klaus cocks his head to the side.

"Okay . . . um, sweetie." I say trying to push her away. When that didn't work, I turned and sat down setting her carefully down on the couch.

"Who you?" She asks with an innocence that only a two year old could accomplish.

"Caroline." I inform her watching as he lips pull down in a confused frown. Then her mouth starts moving.

"Car-o-lin." Kind of, but I wasn't going to be a bitch to a kid, so I nod.

"That works too." I inform her, before giving it one more try to help,

"Line." I drawl out the word, drawing out the syllables. She merely giggles, throwing her hands up in the air and shouting.

"Line!" She exclaims and I raise an eyebrow, figuring we were getting somewhere so, I tried again.

"Care-o-line." I drawl out my name carefully and she sucks her thumb,

"Car-o-line!" She tries.

I nod, close enough. "Sure." I encourage and she smiles giggling. Then she jumps down running to Klaus's legs.

"Dada!" She exclaims, okay, apparently even dead ovaries can go boom.

I glance up to see Camille walk in. I lean back and cross my legs as I continue to read my magazine. Hayley pulls Hope over to a chair and they start to read a book.

"Cami." Klaus greets and she smiles slightly at him. Our eyes connect briefly before we both look away swiftly. I roll my eyes at the absurdity of this entire exchange, he needed to grow back his Klaus balls and ask the girl out. I stretch and then start murmuring too low for her to hear.

"Ask. Her. Out!" My voice was an annoyed growl that only reached his and Hayley's ears. Klaus coughs out a laugh, before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

I flick through the magazine, giving Klaus a look over pure annoyance. "So, Camille I was just wondering." Klaus starts. Hayley and I share a glance of absolute mortification at the mundane start to the conversation. Cami blinks at him.

"Ex-lovers." I remind him in a sing-song voice, because he was in the room with a girl he had a child with and me, and I was Caroline. So yeah, not the place he should be having this conversation. Klaus growls in annoyed realization before grabbing Cami carefully by the arm and leading her away.

Hayley watches me carefully. "Stay away from Hope." She demands and I glance up, not in the least bit intimidated by this mama bear coming out in front of me.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I reassure her and crossed my legs.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Jesus, Hayley, have some fucking trust for me. I mean you have tried to steal Tyler from me in the past. Then you slept with Klaus, had his child, fell for his brother, and now you're married, jeez, you're almost as bad as Elena. No, actually, you're _worse_ than Elena, she didn't have a kid. Anyways, Klaus trusts me, that's all you need to worry about." With that, I stand and leave the living room.

When I got outside, a voice brought me out of my distracted haze. "I choked." His voice confesses.

I look over at Klaus. "What's wrong with me?" He asks disbelievingly.

I raise an eyebrow, did he want me to answer that? Deciding with the teasing route, "Got a couple spare decades?" I ask and he chuckles sitting next to me on a large boulder that sat comfortable in front of the oak tree.

"Klaus, the only way you know how to woo a woman is to sweep her off her feet, with expensive diamonds and dresses from a different era. Look, just . . . be you. If you can't take her to some public place, make your own date." I suggest watching the air in front of us. When the silence stretches out for a longer period of time than I had expected, I turn and my eyes connected with his. Heat envelopes me, and I swallow against the fuzzy feeling.

"What?" I ask, shifting under the intensity of his gaze.

He shrugs. "Why are you helping me, Caroline? Convinced that if I'm with Camille, I'll just forget about you? Hope to have me out of your hair or something?" He snaps. The anger in his tone shocked me, because I'd never heard him with that type of emotion. Anger, I've heard on him more times than I can remember, but the hurt that laced his words, that was new.

I stared at him, feeling an intense need to soothe his hurt and clam his questions. So I leaned over, close to his face so that we were inches apart.

"A while back, you told me that although Tyler was my first love, you intended to be my last. You don't seem like the type to break your word and perhaps I've decided that I intend to be your last love. Nothing was said about the ones we'd find in the journey back to each other. Besides, do you truly think it's our time right now?" I ask, not believing that he could think that. Not with the drama surrounding me, this prophecy, and his _daughter_.

He stared at me, seemingly dumbfounded by my confession, then he spoke and the words warmed my heart, "You lost me at the fact that you intend to be my last love."

I laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a certain beauty in a comfortable silence between two people. I, however, did not think that a comfortable silence between Klaus and I was the most appropriate thing at the moment, because I meant what I said. Now was not the time for us. So with a deep inhale I stood, pushing from the rock and turning to meet his gaze.

"Klaus, you like this Cami. See where it goes." I encourage with a shrug before turning and walking back inside the house. Perhaps helping him with Cami wasn't the brightest idea, because it could surely end in heartbreak. For me.

The day had dragged and I'd been doing nothing but wandering the large four story house. I thought about the pool, but when I realized that I still felt completely and utterly awkward here, I decided against it. Right now, I was lying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling, while mindlessly trying to decide if I should seek out a witch for help, but a large crash in my inhuman hearing cut off that train of thought like a light switch.

Suddenly, I was moving immediately going down the stairs. Loud cries directed me toward the living room and as I turned my eyes met a vision that both relieved and terrified me. Hope was crying her little eyes out. I looked around, wondering what the hell had gotten her all worked up, but all I saw were a bunch of blocks surrounding her.

She held one up, eyes and mouth damp, "B-broke!" She blubbered and the fluttering in my chest caused me to pout in sympathy at the little thing. She was seriously adorably cute. Where were her parents?

"Alright, kid, shush, shush." I say, softly, going to kneel in front of her. She sniffs, her body shuddering as she looks up at me with awed hope. My lips twitch up.

"Okay. Now, all we have to do is rebuild. It'll be fun and easy, okay?" Was I seriously trying to have a full blown conversation with a two year old? Nice, Caroline. She watches me and because I decided that I had no real idea at how she wanted me to build these blocks, I figured I'd just impress her. Reaching inside me for the source of my energy I release it to the surface, taking satisfaction in the electricity that buzzes along my skin.

I twirl my fingers in a circle, demanding the blocks to move, and Hope watches the objects circle above her head, she gasps, absolutely fascinated by the movements and points a little finger at them while I make them twirl.

She was giggling and clapping as I stacked them one by one with a single motion. "Fagic!" She exclaims and I smile, softly tapping her nose with a nod.

"Magic." I agree. She grabs my finger, suddenly becoming serious.

"Care." She says and I watch her, blinking past the emotion that welled in my chest.

"You can call me Care." I whisper softly kissing her forehead.

Apparently our little moment or whatever was over because she picks up a block and starts to examine it with complete and utter concentration. "Dada!" She squeals holding it up. I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of him behind me. He kneels down.

"Hello, princess." He greets with a smile and I smirk.

"Well, you are the king's daughter, but I think I'll be finding another nickname for you." I inform them both. Klaus raises an eyebrow and Hope giggles.

I glance around, "Where is everyone?" I ask and he sighs rubbing his eyes as anger and annoyance tense his shoulders.

"Rebekah was taken by an enemy. She was placed under a spell that a witch friend of ours is currently fixing to wake her up. Hayley had some ritual meeting and Elijah is with Rebekah. I came here, freaking out when I heard that Hope was alone and that you . . . may have been harmed." He admits with a sigh staring at an innocent Hope who was trying to eat the block.

"Klaus, I didn't hear anything . . . I'm so sorry!" I exclaim shaking my head my hands going up. I was stunned, how could I _not_ have heard something? He grips my wrists, shushing me gently.

"Love, it's alright. I was terrified that Hope and you were hurt, not angry that you weren't in the midst of battle." He grumbles and I swallow pulling my hands back. When I look back down, Hope was staring up at us with a weird mixture of fascination and amusement. I chuckle and Klaus looks behind us, his shoulders tensing even more at whatever he saw.

"Mommy!" Hope exclaims pointing at me, horror and confusion whip through me like a tidal wave. I start to shake my head rapidly, but then I turn to see Hayley, sweet relief floods through me.

"Yes!" I exclaim standing with a fierce nod.

"Mommy!" I agree pointing to Hayley, like some idiot. I give Hope a smile before leaving the family alone, or at least trying. I wasn't five steps toward the exit of the room when Hayley grabs my arm and I turn blinking at her, what the hell? Doesn't she hate me?

"Klaus can you watch Hope? I want to speak with Caroline alone." Her question surprises the both of us, but he glances at me asking for my permission, I nod once and then so does he, at Hayley.

Hayley and I turn leaving. We don't stop until we're far enough outside and out of hearing distance from Klaus. We face each other and just as I was about to ask her what the hell was going on, she spoke. "Klaus has chosen _Cami_ to look after Hope." Her face scrunches up with annoyance and pain. I nod slowly, a little confused as to what this has to do with me.

"Okay?" I drawl out the word, wanting her to continue so that I could leave.

"I hate it. I hate it, because I have to leave her with this human while I do meetings and try to form an alliance so that my daughter can live peacefully. He trusts her, and I know that she would die fighting for Hope but her dying-." I cut her off already knowing what her train of thought has led to.

"Would take less than a minute for a vampire, witch, or werewolf." I finish and she nods.

"Could you, could you perhaps just be there. When he drops her off, just be there. You looked after her, made her laugh. She likes you. I like you. And Klaus . . . in his weird way, loves you." She confesses. I raise an eyebrow. Was it truly that obvious?

"I doubt that." I swallow, still trying to create the illusion that it's not love.

Hayley sighs softly. "He almost killed me." She confesses.

I blink at her, my body tensing. No. No. NO. He was supposed to be _changing_. He was supposed to be good! What happened?

"I tried to take her away, give her a normal life as much as I could and he put me under this sleeping curse that almost killed me. You come here saying that you're a weapon created to kill the one thing that he loves, truly loves in this world and he does nothing, you think that isn't love?" She asks, giving me a look and I suck my teeth. Anger rising in my blood at this little piece of information.

"Leave it alone, Hayley. I'll be there. I'll watch her with Camille. I'm going to go now." I turn and head back toward the house, still trying to ignore the growing fury in my body.

About an hour later Hayley took Hope out to the town parade. The house was empty, apart from Klaus and me, so I took that as my cue. After marching up the steps, I walk into Klaus's room. A little annoyed at what I found. He was unbuttoning his jeans and also shirtless, damn him. He looked up at my entrance. "You alright, love?" He asks, but he doesn't get in another word, because in a flash I was in front of, slapping him hard across the face.

The sound was very satisfying as it rebounded around the room. His head jerked to the side with a muffled grunt, before he turns his head back, staring at me dead in the eye.

"What. Was. That. For?" He growls low in his throat as he takes a step forward. I fold my arms over my middle with an annoyed glare placed firmly on him. Not moving. I was so standing my ground with him right now.

"You're lucky I didn't come when you put Hayley under that spell. I may have bitten you." I hiss, fury dripping from my words. His eyes turned heated and dark, becoming _that_ look. The look that would come to me dead in the night, never leaving until I slid my hand under the blankets and relieved myself. I really hated him right then.

"Hayley was merely trying to protect her from your idiocy!" I added before he could say or do anything else. He laughs, inches from my body. It was a bitter, cruel sound.

"She's mine!" He snarls, reminding me just how deep his possessiveness runs. I stare up at him, a soft frown tugging my lips.

"Klaus. You don't hurt the things you love. You don't possess the things you love. You let them go." I say, trying to get it through his brain that if the love for something is truly there, it would come back. He stares at me, searching my eyes.

"I did that already. I wasn't going to do that with Hope." He says, his voice soft, a sharp contrast to the tight anger rolling from his body in invisible waves. We stare at each other for a long moment as I tried to take in his confession. The innuendo was obvious and damn did it sting.

"Oh! Sorry."

I step back from him, turning to see Cami. Great. Just what we needed right then. I clear my throat and paste a huge, bright, fake smile on my face as I wave my hands around animatedly. "The blue shirt, Klaus. I was just helping him pick out clothes!" I exclaim laughing slightly.

"Have fun on your date, seriously. Um, if Hayley needs help with Hope, I'll take care of it- see ya!" I say turning and leaving quickly. I needed to get out of that damn room. Emotion continued to swell up in my chest, drowning me with an intensity that I had never felt. Even as a vampire. As I got to my bedroom door my lips started to quiver and the sob that bubbles in my throat was unstoppable. I cough, clearing my throat as silent tears fall.

I enter my room quickly and crawl onto the bed as the tears continue to fall. That moment replaying over and over again in my mind.

 _You don't possess the things you love. You let them go._

 _I did that already. I wasn't going to do that with Hope._

I wiped the tears and sat up. I can't cry over him. Because that would mean I would have to acknowledge the feelings I was suppressing and I wasn't doing that, yet. Dammit!

"Yeah, I just need to get my wallet." I heard Klaus say smoothly in that accent of his, why? No, no, let me rephrase that. Why me?!

"Okay, I'll be in the car." Cami responds simply. Keep calm. Just as I was about to open my bedroom door it opens itself, okay. I jump back, blinking rapidly when Klaus sticks his head in. Our eyes lock immediately.

"Klaus." I warn my voice breaking and he immediately holds up his wallet.

"I forgot it." He defends softly.

"Can I ask you something, Caroline?" He asks and I decide against my smartass comment and just nod.

"Will you help me?" He asks. I inhale and move trying to leave the room, but he doesn't let me. With a sigh, I meet his gaze head on.

"Go on your date, Klaus. I'm not going anywhere." I promise and I turn, when I realize he wasn't going to let me leave my room. I still in the doorway of my bathroom and turn to see him watching me. Worrying my bottom lip, I decide to remind him of something.

"Can I remind you of something?" I ask and he nods once. I take a deep breath.

"You let go. I came back, remember?" I watch as his eyes widen. With a soft smile I walk deeper into the bathroom and close the door.

"Don't forget to tell her she looks beautiful." I remind him in a whisper. I know he heard me, but he said nothing. He was gone. When the car turned on outside and pulled out. I slid down the door.

"I. Came. Back." I mumble, as if reminding myself

"You did."

I cry out, one hand coming up to clutch my heart. What the - I look up only to see Rebekah holding out a blood bag as she sat on my bathroom windowsill. I stood and grabbed it. "I really, really never liked you. Until now." She informed me and I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How's the . . . spell?" I ask, not really knowing what else to say. She shrugs.

"I'm fine." She reassures and I nod jumping onto the counter next to the sink.

"He loves you." She murmurs after a beat of silence.

I glare at nothing as I take a sip of the warm blood. Relief floods me. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I grumble and she shrugs.

"Because he does. In his own Klaus way. Caroline . . . you'll be his last, but you were his first. Does that sound weird?" She asks and I shrug.

"Not really." Because some could be a first and a last, but there was no way I could be Klaus' first love . . . right?

She takes a sip of her own blood bag. "Cami is a phase. He's fascinated with her because she's got this need for knowledge, but he doesn't look at her like he looks at you." She informs me with a smug smirk and I just watch her.

"Rebekah, what do you want?" I ask, because this little heart to heart was getting weird. Even for me. She laughs.

"I think, I like you. I don't know. I think it's the way Hope likes you. I also think we should call another truce. Perhaps get to know one another." She suggests simply and I shrug not finding a problem with that. A friend could be a good thing, I couldn't really remember the last time I had one.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you do it?" Rebekah asks as we sat on the couch downstairs, doing our nails, yes I have absolutely no idea how this happened, but it did.

"Do what?" I chirp, leaning back and examining my toes.

"Help him with Cami, I mean seriously. If it were me, I would be sabotaging all of it." She snickers, continuing with her fingernails. I roll my eyes and look over at her with a look of amusement.

"C'mon Rebekah. Cami is a human and Klaus is some original hybrid king. He's fascinated with her and I think that one should look into the things that fascinate them." I take a sip of blood before pointing my finger at her in mock accusation.

"You and Marcel." I demand. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh dear." She groans and I laugh shaking my head.

"Oh my god, how is he in bed?" I ask, nudging her playfully.

She smirks and blows on her nails. Just as she was about to answer a voice cut off our girl talk.

"Who cares?"

We both look up to see Klaus enter with Cami and I narrow my eyes on him. He doesn't even blink.

"Why are you two discussing how good my son is in bed?" He grumbles, not in the least bit looking amused.

"Did you mean to say it like that?" I ask, my nose crinkling and he smirks. I glance at Cami who was currently having a stand-off with Rebekah. I glance between the two of them. What the hell is wrong with the women in this supernatural world?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say my hand going up and Klaus glanced at me. I frown, trying to decide how this could be happening. Unless . . . no way.

"Wait. Rebekah, Cami, and Marcel. Cami, Marcel, and Klaus. Okay blondie I have a brand new respect for you, it's hard to be a part of two love triangles." I state nodding and Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"You were in two love triangles." Rebekah reminds me and I blink at her. Yea, she was a little off.

"Uh, no, try . . . three. No, four." I nod and she raises an eyebrow.

"Four?" Cami asks and I nod.

"Five." I reason chewing on my bottom lip and continuing with the nail polish.

"With who?" Cami asks and I glance up, was I really having this conversation with her? Apparently.

"Well, there was me, Stefan, and Elena, we both got him at some point. Then me, Damon, and Elena, although that was rather weird. I slept with Damon although he wanted Elena and I was kind of, off in the distance being a blood bag chew toy." I say absently with a wave of my hand.

Klaus's eyes darken in rage. "What?" He demands and I ignore him.

"Then there was . . . Elena, Matt, and me. Then there was Tyler, me, and . . . uh this other guy, so technically just four." I say, nodding and Cami blinks at me, dumbfounded.

"Well who got you, Tyler or the other guy?" Cami inquires and I glance at Rebekah who bites her top lip while staring at her toes like they were telling her the secret of life.

"Well . . . neither." I stand and wave, padding away from them and into the kitchen. I glance back to see Rebekah grinning at me as she follows. I give her a look to just let it go, but she doesn't listen.

"And the fifth would be you, Cami, and the other guy." She announces in some douche announcer voice and I grunt sitting down and placing my feet on the table.

"Don't be a bitch." I nearly snap at her and she giggles.

"Ah there's the Caroline I know and loathe." She exclaims wistfully and I wink at her. I was twirling my hair into a bun when Elijah enters.

"Just so we're clear 'the other guy' is Niklaus. Correct?" He asks holding a crystal glass of alcohol and I smirk, while Rebekah and I share a glance.

"Eavesdropper." I accuse teasingly. He sits across the table from me taking a sip of gin. His own legs rise to rest on the table and he crosses his ankles.

Rebekah, Elijah, and I sat in the kitchen in the same position. The waves of emotion startle me and I glance up at Elijah, feeling pure anger and sadness rolling off of him. "One of my abilities is to be able to feel emotions off of others, what's up English?" I ask him and he glances up at me, downing the drink.

"Ever been in love with someone that you can't have?" He asks and I meet his eyes.

"Which time?" I ask and his lips twitch up.

"Hayley?" I ask carefully glancing at Rebekah who stared at Elijah with worry. He shrugs giving me the answer I already knew I had.

"Elijah . . . Hayley is immortal. Jackson isn't. He never will be and marriage is not love. Believe me. My father was gay." I inform them and Rebekah raised an eyebrow. I still at the sound of noises coming from upstairs. Yes, this was a very bad idea. I slowly stand up. They were kissing.

Rebekah and Elijah both looked up at the ceiling, before worriedly back at me and I shrug it off, getting out of this house. "I'm going to go explore New Orleans." I inform them.

Rebekah appeared in front of me as we walk outside, her arm sliding through mine. "Need a tour guide?" She offers and I smile at her.

"Wouldn't suck." I agree. She grins and we make our way through the town, barefoot.

When we get back. Elijah and Klaus were in the living room. Klaus stood in front of the window, staring intently at something outside while Elijah glances at me, "So, why didn't you seal the deal with Camille?" He asks casually, smirking knowingly as if gives me the relief I hadn't known I needed. Rebekah and I give him the finger, before composing ourselves as we enter making our presence known.

"It's none-." Klaus stills his eyes connecting briefly with mine. I bounce my way over to his side.

"How was your date?" I ask chirping.

He shrugs, "Alright, dinner was nice." He informs me sounding distracted and I follow his stare out the window. I see Hayley and Jackson, playing with Hope. I lick my lips and move, gripping his wrist, trying to offer comfort.

"She's just playing." I try to sooth and he glances at me.

"I see that." He clips and I roll my eyes at the hostile tone.

"Ooh, Severus would be proud." I joke and he glances at me with a look of utter confusion. I shake my head.

"Harry Potter joke, moving on. What are you thinking?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Nothing." He took a sip of his drink.

"First she plays with him." I guess, still watching the family outside. I knew Klaus's insecurities, I just needed him to admit them to me. Klaus inhales and I glance at Elijah who nods in confirmation.

"Then she's hugging him and running to him. Then she's calling him da-." He was getting out of control with his imagination. I cover his mouth forcing him to turn to me. Rebekah and Elijah awkwardly excuse themselves.

"Stop thinking that." I say shaking my head rapidly as I stare at him.

"Klaus." I grip his cheeks forcing him to look at me.

"Stop thinking like that. She's your daughter, you are her father, and no man is going to be able to take that away. Not even the one sleeping and married to her mother. Okay? Blood is thicker than water and as long as you're around. You'll be her daddy." I confirm softly and he swallows, the vulnerability back in his gaze.

"Go walk outside." I whisper.

"And see how she reacts." I finish gently, encouraging him as I pull back. He looks back out the window and I push him toward the door, but he turns back to me.

"What if-." He starts, but I cover his mouth again and look him dead in the eye.

"Stop." I demand pushing him all the way through the door, before moving back to the window, watching. Jackson looks up as Klaus walks forward in his usual Klaus manner, although he doesn't glare at Jackson. I smirk and when Hope looks over, she does just what I thought she would.

"Dada!" She yells giggling her little brains out as she runs to him, flinging herself at him and my heart clenches as he lifts her up. They talk as he continues toward Hayley. Lifting her up as well. My lips twitch as I fold my arms over my chest. Klaus motions for Jackson to follow. I watch as he tosses Hayley into the pool first.

"Klaus!" She exclaims, completely dumbfounded although Jackson laughs. Klaus proceeds to toss Hope in. She giggles when Hayley catches her.

Hayley laughs softly as Hope pats the water and they move around the pool, Hope seemingly having the time of her life. Klaus glances at Jackson before back at the window, at me. I nod once.

Klaus inhales deeply and rolls his shoulders before holding out his hand begrudgingly. Jackson blinks, glancing down, they shake firmly and very briefly. It was rather amusing at how quickly each man let go.

Elijah chuckles next to me and I glance over at him, my own lips lifting up.

"Perhaps you and Hope will shape this family." He concludes with an affirmed nod. I roll my eyes.

"Let's not hold our breaths." I suggest, because I wasn't planning on shaping anything. Elijah glances down at me.

"You have no idea just how much control you have over him, do you?" He asks, looking perplexed. I swallow and shrug off the rising emotions.

"We're friends." I assure and look away from the picture outside the window. Without another word I leave the room and Elijah to his thoughts.

For the next couple of weeks everything is pretty calm with Klaus and I dancing around each other and me giving him pushes of encouragement where Jackson was concerned. Right now, I was currently in the shower, the water was trailing down my body. As water sprayed at me on four sides.

I tilted my head back, enjoying the warmth cascading down me.

"Caroline."

My eyes snap open and I squeak turning to stare out of the glass door. "Klaus." I exclaim, shocked. He was leaning on the counter of the sink, his eyes remaining intently on the wall. I was completely naked and wet, our first time had happened with his pants on his knees and my bra on. He hadn't really seen me . . . naked. I swallow. Feeling entirely exposed.

The water felt numb at the moment, "Did you . . . need something?" I ask glancing to the side.

"You're in my shower." He reminds me and I blink, before clapping my hands.

"I know . . . but mine broke and I really needed a shower, so I just figured . . . hey Klaus has a shower." I try, but he was now giving me his signature 'dry-as-sand' look.

"Okay!" I whine, relenting.

"I wanted to use your shower heads. There are four, I've never had four and my shower actually did break." I confess with a nod. I was suddenly very happy that my vagina and breasts were hidden from his view. I wanted to cry.

"Did you need something?" I ask again.

"Shower." He says simply and I shift my weight on the cool tile floor.

"Are you done, or . . . did you need to finish something?" He asks his eyes growling darker and I glance to the side.

"Did you, are you talking- Klaus, I'm getting out." I snap, annoyed with his dirty mind at the moment. He was watching me.

"I can wait." He says. Oh, I'm sure he could.

When I look back at him, my body flinches because he was about a foot away from the glass door. "That is a habit, bad, bad habit." I inform him and he shrugs.

"I need a shower, Caroline." Yes, so you've said.

"And as soon as you leave, I'll get out." I remind him, but he doesn't move.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He returns and I growl, baring my fangs in annoyance.

"You haven't seen anything of mine. Not. A. Damn. Thing." I snap and he smirks.

"I saw everything Caroline. Well . . . your bra was on . . ." he trails off, eyes still firmly connected with mine. I clear my throat.

"Do you think about that often?" I grumble, crossing my arms. I was hoping to tease him into leaving, but it didn't work. He removes his shirt.

"Yep." He responds and I glare at his exposed skin.

"Don't you have a date?" I remind him hearing his belt and heat runs along my insides. Oh dear god, no.

His pants drop and I close my eyes as he enters the shower. I haven't exactly seen him, either. My back was flush against the cold tile when my eyes opened only to connect with him. He was standing under the water spray. I swallow, my eyes dipping down his chest and then between his legs, my eyes widen slightly and I laugh awkwardly looking up at the ceiling.

"What's so amusing, love?" He asks, oh I hated him. I close my eyes.

"You didn't . . . that didn't fit." I say staring down at him, nice going Caroline, just feed his ego a little more while you're at it.

"Sure it did." He says gently, I didn't need him to soothe me, I need him to move. As I try to get past him my body nearly slams into his, so I take a healthy step back, whimpering.

"Please, move." I demand and again he doesn't.

"You have a girlfriend this isn't what boyfriends do." I try and he just nods,

"You want me to back off?" He suggests. Was I speaking a different language? I nod, glaring daggers at his smug face. One arm comes up blocking me in and I glance at it before back at him.

"You want me to leave you alone."

"Yes."

"So kissing you is out of every option."

"Cami."

"Isn't here." He reminds me and I meet his eyes. This was so going to end badly; it was _so_ going to end badly, but did I listen? No. Did I care? Not really. Oh dammit. I grab the back of his neck and he lifts me up with incredible speed while settling my legs around his waist.

I wrap an arm around his neck while holding onto his shoulder with another hand. His head tilted back to stare up at me and my insides clench as little white hot electrolytes of pleasure squeeze my lower stomach. His hand gripped the back of my neck as the other held the small of my back. I was a complete and utter moron, because I seriously was considering sleeping with him.

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth. His eyes search mine. "Caroline." He purrs.

I close my eyes tightly. I needed control. I needed to figure out this prophecy. I couldn't do this to Stefan. That snapped me out of it. "Don't." I demand and my eyes open.

"Why not?" He asks and I swallow, giving him the truth.

"Because if you kiss me, I won't stop you and then we won't stop and I'll force you to the bed. We'd do things and yet there would still be a Cami and a prophecy afterwards, we're just friends." I remind him and push away. Exiting the shower, I wrap a towel around my body.

"Have a nice shower." I walk out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walk down the hallway toward my room I see a smiling Rebekah, "You should have fucked him." She says with a shrug and then her hands go up at my devil glare.

"Oh I'm sorry, I mean make love with him." She reasons with an innocence she didn't possess. I glare even harder.

"I'm so horny that it's pissing me off." I growl storming past Rebekah. Elijah laughs as I walk past him.

"English." I greet.

"Caroline." He returns and I walk up the steps and into my room.

After changing I walk down the steps, letting my hair dry in its natural waves to my shoulders. I grab an apple as I notice Hayley and Jackson in the kitchen. Elijah looked . . . normal, but he was pissed. I shift my weight, a little uncomfortable.

Then Cami entered and she pecked Klaus' lips. I look at the ground as the couples start a fucking talking circle. "Caroline." Elijah states and everyone stills looking over, really?

"Yes?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Have you ever been to the New Orleans Museum of Art?" He asks, was that a trick question?

"Only on the weekends, English." I wink taking a bite of my apple and he smirks.

"Would you like to go?" He offers and I watch him a little confused as to where this is going, but figuring it couldn't do that much harm I answer.

"Sure." I agree and he nods. I glance at Klaus who doesn't look amused and the anger rolling off of him is a little scary, although he's hiding it phenomenally as Cami continues to speak with Hayley.

"Where's Hope?" I ask and Hayley glances up.

"In her room." She assures me and I nod.

"Well, why don't we take her with us? Get her off your hands for the day." I suggest and they all stare at me. "

Yeah, we could go on a date." Jackson offers the group and Elijah's jaw grinds as I keep the smile on my face and nod.

"Wonderful, you all go on a date." I agree, still smiling and out of my peripheral vision I see Cami standing close to Klaus. I was an idiot. That's the only logical explanation as to why I would push him to another woman. I was an idiot. Although, I took comfort in the fact that I could take him away from her. So with an easier smile I turn from the room.

"I'll get Hope." I inform Elijah, he nods once.

When I reach her room I grin at her. "C'mon, sunshine." I coo and she bursts into giggles as I lift her up.

"Oh, what is up with your hair?" I ask as we walk down the stairs. When I get into the kitchen again I give Klaus a look.

"You must speak with your sister, because this." I motion to the Shirley Temple look.

"I loathe it." I inform him.

"It's cute." Hayley reasons and I give her a look.

"No, it's demeaning. She's a girl, do you want her to grow up to be a bitch?" I ask and Hayley rips her out of my arms causing me to jump and then smirk.

"Hayley. Her hair, seriously." I try, because it was literally ridiculous. She growls and I cross my arms.

"Just go on your date with Elijah and we'll take Hope." She say and I bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Okay, I will." I shrug and grab my bag leaving with Elijah.

"Smooth, Caroline." Elijah informs me as we walk through the French Quarter.

"I'm right. You know I'm right, c'mon she isn't a Barbie doll." I huff and he licks wets lips, hands placed comfortably in his pockets.

"You ever think that perhaps, maybe you're remembering your childhood to hers?" He reasons. Oh wise one.

I sigh, "I was a total classless bitch before vampirism. I was . . . insane and crazy and stupid. I hated myself because I didn't know how to grow up or change and for some odd unknown reason I don't want Hope to feel that way." I blurt out in a rush, because it was true. It's hard to erase that stigma of perfection, especially if it's placed on you at such a young age. Elijah looks to the side his lips twitching.

"Laughing at me, English?" I ask, a little annoyed, but he just shakes his head.

"Ever think that perhaps your love for Niklaus is transmitting into Hope because she is his daughter?" He asks, looking a little intrigued by that train of though.

"Or perhaps it's just because I like kids." I reason breaking my lip gloss and grunting tossing it into the trash, I was going crazy, again.

"Why are you denying your feelings for Niklaus?" He asks, actually interesting, but I only glare.

"I don't cheat." I snap and he sighs softly rolling his eyes and looking down at me.

"Niklaus isn't in a relationship with Cam-." I break him off.

"When and if we're in a relationship I want to trust him and for your information Elijah, one of my morals that I live by is, if they cheat with you, they'll cheat on you. I want to trust him." My eyes widen in realization at what I'd just admitted. He chuckles gently.

"Yes, but to cheat they have to be in a relationship and Caroline, he isn't in a relationship with her. He doesn't love her. She fascinates him. Love and fascination are two very completely different things." He concludes in his proper English way.

"Then how do you know he loves me and he's not just fascinated." I ask, with a shrug, because it was a possibility. He grabs me suddenly and turns us moving back toward the house with inhuman speed.

When we get inside and into the living room he lifts me up and sets me down on the ledge. "Uh Elijah what are you doing?" I ask really confused. My lips part and he counts with his fingers as if waiting for something. When he gets to one relief fills his eyes and then he rips my shirt. While raising an eyebrow at the strapless black lace bra. My mouth drops open in shock. Did English really just do that?

"Care?"

We both look over and I see Hope. Squealing with mortification I push away from English.

"Bad guys!" Hope scolds pointing her finger at me and then turns running off. Elijah and I share a glance before calling her name and jogging after her. We both still when we get outside. Klaus was holding Hope and they all do a double take at our appearance.

"Well, this is a rather interesting turn of events." Rebekah inquires, glancing at my bra before back at Elijah.

"Day were lissing dada!" Hope informs them and my eyes widen. I glance to the side, because we most definitely were not 'lissing'

"They were what?" Hayley asks confused.

"Hope, we weren't kissing." I reassure, but she just looks away, huffing.

"Ooh, you little." I squeeze my fingers.

Then Hope giggled, "Lijah riffed it!" She states and Elijah was staring at the ground, nodding, trying to hide his amused smile.

"There is no hiding from her." He says to me and I was shaking my head.

"You two were having sex in an open area where my daughter walked into?" Hayley explodes and I frown.

"Okay, let's get this straight, we were _not_ having sex." I say, hands up in defense. Realizing this was my cue, I turn and pat Elijah's shoulder.

"Nice." I inform him, letting him know I thought his plan was idiotic. He just rolls his eyes. I enter the house and jog up the steps. When I get into my room, I remove my shirt.

A couple moments later Klaus stormed inside. "Hayley was right." He snaps and I look back at him.

"She was fucking right, so now you're screwing around with Elijah, wonderful!" His sarcasm was not appreciated.

"I'm not screwing around with anyone. He was trying to prove a point." I grumble, crossing my arms and turning to face him.

"What; that one could see one's bra when ripping one's shirt?" He asks and I blink, shaking my head that array of words he just spat at me.

"You ripped my shirt once." I remind him and he glares.

"Yes and my brother is not allowed to fucking do it again." He commands and that caused me to glare.

"What was his point?" He demands and we were in each other's faces, because I was ready to slap him again.

"That you're in love with me." I say and right now, the jealousy in his eyes proved that Elijah was right. I am the biggest tool on this earth. After several long beats Klaus shutters the emotions in his eyes and growls.

"He was wrong." With that, he left the room. Downstairs the front door slammed shut so hard that it shook the damn house. I closed my eyes tightly and slide down to the floor. I had just pulled on a t-shirt when my door opens. I glance up to see Hope with wide eyes. She runs to me and flings her little body on mine, hugging me tightly.

"Everyone's so mad!" She cries and my lips part as I place a hand on her back. I pull back wiping her tears.

"Did it scare you?" I ask and she nods sniffing.

"Oh Hope." I lift her up and hold her against me. After calming her down I turned on the T.V. and watched movies with her until she fell asleep. I carried her back to her own room and tucked her in the bed. "Good night, sunshine." I murmur softly.

Turning off the light and closing the door softly I run down the stairs. Elijah sat in the living room and I glance at him. "Goodnight, Elijah I'll be back with Klaus, don't interrupt." I demand. He nods once.

I leave the house quickly and run through the Quarter, following Klaus's scent. I arrive at an apartment walk up and realize that it's Cami's home. So I walk up the steps quickly. When I open the door, I frown as I see them on the bed. Ew.

I glance at the door before shoving it hard. It flies from the damn hinges and it explodes in half with splinters of wood flying. I turn to the two still figures on the bed currently staring at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just if I broke you two apart, Cami, you might have lost a head and I figured that a door would have been a lot less bitchy than you dying. Klaus you need to come with me, it's Hope." I inform him and he pushes from a half dressed Camille.

"Is she in trouble?" He asks and I glare.

"No." I reassure.

"Being kidnapped?" He growls and I shrug shaking my head.

"Nope." I chirp.

"Currently calling for me in a dazed fashion?" He asks. What? I squint.

"No. But you need to come."

"Okay, if she isn't dying and not in trouble than she doesn't need me." He turns and gets back on the bed.

"You can go now." He says and I smile sweetly.

"Klaus. You're going to get off of that bed and come with me right now or I'm leaving." I would, too. This was becoming weirdly annoying. He blinks and looks back at me.

"I want you to leave." He reminds me and I shake my head.

"No, not this place, which I will do. I will leave New Orleans, you can stay here and be Klaus Mikealson aka man-whore or you can get up and talk to me." I offer and he was still staring at the comforter. I had a feeling he was going to call my bluff.

"Fine, Caroline, just go." He called it and I nod, looking back at Cami I give her a wide smile.

"One thing I can say about him, Cami. He's great in bed." I wink and turn leaving the stupid ass place. Tears fill my eyes as I stand out on this damn sidewalk. I will not be a part of this, this stupid little family. They don't know how to raise a kid, you can't just leave them be unless they're dying. This was awful. With a sigh I take off through the night.

I was almost past the town line, when Klaus forced me to a halt his hand up, stilling me completely. "Well. Was that enough time for a quickie?" I ask sweetly and he growls in return.

I move quickly around him, but I was forced to a halt a centimeter before the town line when Klaus's hand came up again. Jesus Christ.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." He says, that look was back on his face. Not the one that gave me orgasms, but the one that made him look so fucking vulnerable. I stare at him, frowning.

"God you and Hayley are horrible parents." I murmur and he blinks.

"Excuse me?" He demands, ooh he was pissed, good.

"Klaus, being a father is not just about being around whenever she's in trouble or dying. It's about being there, just being there. Whenever she's pissed off or crying or watching a damn movie!" I yell and he stares at me.

"She was crying?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes I think she may have some anxiety. Could have to do with the bunch of people trying to kill her!" I yell and he watches me.

"I- I don't understand." He fumbles over his words and I shrug.

"An anxiety disorder, usually occurring after awful things. She doesn't like loud noises or yelling. Or people being upset. Klaus a father does not leave his daughter with her uncle and aunt whenever convenient. And they don't leave their daughter along to spend the night with some girl after having a fight with an ex-fling thing." I trail off at my word vomit. He just continues to stare at me.

"And where the fuck is Hayley?!" I demand.

"I mean I had to watch movies with her and tuck her in, god I'm not the damn parent!" I yell and he swallows.

"It's- it's just my life, Caroline." He tries to reason.

I shake my head, "No, Klaus. Your life has occurred for last one-thousand years. It ended the day Hope was born." I inform him, because right now, he needed to be bitch-slapped back into reality. His hands came up, cupping my cheeks

"Caroline." He murmurs wiping my tears with his thumbs leveling his eyes with mine.

"This is why I need you, you can't go. I need your help. Please, don't leave me, Caroline. I will stop seeing Cami, I will cuss out Hayley and you can sleep with my brother, just don't leave me." He begs and I stare at him.

"I'm not going to sleep with your brother and just talk to Hayley about Hope." I mumble, pointedly leaving out this whole Cami thing. Klaus nods.

"Can we go back now?" He asks, it was soft and childlike.

"Why not?" I ask rhetorically. We continue to walk down the road at a calm pace. Once we reach his house again I turn and watch him carefully

"Can we be friends?" I ask and he nods.

"We are friends." He responds before running up the steps and into his house, most likely to his daughter.

Klaus continued to date Cami and I knew it was mainly a taunt to get me to admit my feelings for him, but I just continued to put on a smile and suppress the jealousy that slowly simmered in my gut. I was currently lying on his bed watching Hope paint on a blank canvas. I smiled as she tried to do it like Klaus. Licking her bottom lip and painting very precise lines with different colors.

"Where's dada?" She asks and I shrug.

"Out with Cami." I answer. She makes a face and I raise an eyebrow.

"What's that face?" I ask sliding onto the floor and over to her as she continues to paint all over the canvas. It was actually kind of pretty.

"I wan dada wit you." She sighs and I blink, staring at her, because I did not hear her correctly.

"What?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Dada, is shiny with you." Her voice was so serious that I actually believed that she thought that.

"I don't understand, Hope. What do you mean?" I ask, hoping she'll tell me a little more. She shrugs both of her shoulders and looks at me innocently.

"Shiny with you, he glows! He happy!" She demands and I watch her for a little while longer, trying to decide what the hell she meant by that.

Everyone came home a little while later. I walk down the steps with Hope to join them. Rebekah squeals and lifts Hope up from arms and spins her around causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. Cami nods at me and I nod back yawning.

"Have you exhausted our Caroline?" Rebekah asks and Hope shrugs.

"She tired. She yawn and yawn. She had nightmare." Hope informs them and my spine straightens.

"Hope." I hadn't meant my voice to be so harsh, but it was. Hope stares at me, blinking.

"Sorry." She mumbles and I swallow.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." I apologize. She grins at me.

"Hi Hope." Cami says and Hope looks at her, frowning. Uh oh.

"You don't glow." She snaps and I cough.

"Hope." I say and she shrugs.

"True!" She exclaims jumping from Rebekah's arms and running over to Klaus who lifts her up. Hayley kisses her cheek.

"What does that mean?" Hayley asks rubbing her daughter's hair.

"She don't make dada glow like, Care." Hope informs them with a knowing nod. Klaus blinks, hell everyone blinks.

"Glow?" Cami asks and Hope looks at me, eyes wide.

"Shush, Care told me not to tell." She says, whispering loudly. I stare at the ground hands on my hips as I suck my teeth. I look up to see them all staring at me and I smile.

"Your daughter sees auras." I give them their answer and Elijah seems interested as he looks over at Hope.

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes and I had a theory, that I'm not going to share at this moment, but Elijah I'd like to tell you about it." I reason and he nods.

"Oh! And mama glows too!" Hope announces and my eyes widen as I notice Jackson.

"No Hope." I say shaking my head, but she just nods innocently.

"Yea, she glow with Lijah!" Oh. My. God. Jackson blinks as Hope bounces.

"You." She says pointing at Klaus who looks at her.

"Glow with her." She says pointing at me. Then pointing at Hayley.

"You, glow with him." She says pointing at Elijah.

I sigh gently and Elijah's eyebrows raise. "They glow Hope?" Cami asks and Klaus inhales looking at her.

"Yea, he don't glow with you!" She exclaims, angrily and jumps down running away.

"Wonder who I glow with." Rebekah grumbles walking out of the room after Hope.

Cami was staring at me, "I don't understand. Auras, glowing. What does that mean?" She asks while Elijah and I stare at each other.

"It's nothing, she's young, just her imagination." Elijah tries to reassure.

"Yet." Jackson states.

"She chooses the people that were once in a relationship and that still want to be in a relationship." He counters I stare at him.

"Do you have a problem, Jack?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Not at all, Care." He returns.

"Then do us all a favor. Pull your head out of your ass and then your lip over your head and continue to swallow it." I chirp sweetly

It got awkward. Elijah glanced around and then Klaus was laughing, I smile slightly watching him.

"I've never." He said through a laugh, "Heard that." He informs is another round of laughter escaping him.

"Klaus." I laugh and he shrugs.

"No, why didn't you ever use that one on me?" He asks looking amused and I laugh, shrugging.

"Don't know. I had other choice words dealing with ass for you, but I didn't think you'd actually listen to the suggestion." I say and he smirks. Leaving the room in search of Hope.


End file.
